<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry Cola by visceraboy, visceraslut (visceraboy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524137">Cherry Cola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy'>visceraboy</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraslut'>visceraslut (visceraboy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Black Mesa Sweet Voice, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Breasts, Breeding, Caught, Chapter 2 is sfw, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Comfort, Desperation, Egg Laying, Eggs, Embarrassment, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mild Blood, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Fantasy, Tentacle Dick, Trans Male Character, Trans porn by a trans author, Urination, Wet Clothing, Xenophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:47:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Darnold and Benrey fuck and end up getting caught</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benrey/Darnold (Half-Life), Benrey/Tommy Coolatta/Darnold/Gordon Freeman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Benrey found himself alone with Darnold for the first time when Tommy had left the two to go pick up some things they needed. As Tommy left, he gave both men a kiss on the cheek and told them to behave with a knowing grin. Benrey's cheeks felt hot, but Darnold just smiled as he promised Tommy they wouldn't get into too much trouble; he'd been planning on playing a game he just got, and hoped Benrey would join him. Of course, Benrey would never turn down such a tempting offer, so he settled in with a nice can of soda and listened as Darnold explained the game before they began.</p><p>"Well, you see, it's a racing-shoot 'em up hybrid. It's actually sort of similar to Mario Kart," a smile etched itself onto Darnold's face as he explained. "If Mario Kart had machine guns on their cars, I mean. But you see, you can't get caught shooting out the other drivers either-"</p><p>Benrey nodded along, spacing out at this point. Not that Darnold was boring him or anything, he actually loved listening to the man talk about the things he enjoyed, but he found himself looking at something else entirely and it took up most of his brain power.</p><p>Darnold's hands.</p><p>His hands flapped and gestured as he spoke, rarely ever coming to a rest as he explained the functions of the game. He occasionally fiddled with the remote and gestured to something on the screen, to which Benrey would look and nod, not hearing a word, however. He looked to Darnold's face, seeing how happy and excited the other man looked made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Benrey smiled as he watched Darnold speak, and brought his soda to his lips and-</p><p>"Fuck!" </p><p>Darnold looked to Benrey to find…</p><p>Oh, dear.</p><p>Darnold looked away as his cheeks heated up at the sight.</p><p>The soda- clear, off brand sprite- had rendered Benrey's white shirt rather see-through. The fabric clung to his skin and exposed his chest almost completely. </p><p>"Are you okay?" Darnold managed to say. "It didn't get anywhere else, did it?"</p><p>Benrey felt hot as he realized how pointedly Darnold had been looking away from him. Respectful. Benrey liked that.</p><p> </p><p>"No, just, uh-" a grin creeped onto his face. "Just all over my tits." his tone was teasing, trying to get Darnold to look at him to no avail.</p><p>"Well, you can borrow one of my shirts, if you'd like." Darnold couldn't hide how he'd just squirmed at what Benrey said. It only became worse at the next thought his freshly aroused brain would throw at him- Benrey in ONLY one of his shirts. Darnold squeezed his eyes shut to savor the mental image- while they both were big men, Darnold was taller, so his shirt would definitely go past Benrey's ass… Oh, now he'd thought of lifting the shirt up to see Benrey completely bare underneath, and, wait- </p><p>When did Benrey take his shirt off? </p><p>Darnold stared at Benrey now, openly and unapologetically. His mouth opened a little as he looked hungrily at Benrey's body. He was made of soft curves, with thick body hair and stretch marks adorning his stomach, arms, thighs, and chest. His chest, speaking of, was still damp as well. Darnold's dick hardened and his slit dampened, his eyes wide as he examined Benrey up and down, then, oh-</p><p>Benrey sat in his lap. He was smiling as he wrapped his arms around Darnold's shoulders.</p><p>"You look really worked up." he started, rubbing circles into Darnold's back. "It's just boobs."</p><p>Darnold's mouth felt dry as he searched his mind for something to say.</p><p>"They're… nice."</p><p>He mentally kicked himself. </p><p>"I, uh…" Darnold tried to keep his eyes on Benrey's face. "Honestly, worked myself up. Sorry-" </p><p>"How?" Benrey pressed himself closer and, goodness, his chest pressed against Darnold's. He asked the question with a genuine tone, actually wondering how Darnold had worked himself up so easily.</p><p>"I, well-" a sharp gasp interrupted him as Benrey scooted in closer, rubbing against his dick. He paused to focus again, his cheeks hot and his thoughts turning into goo. "Thought- thought about you. Dirty." he shut his eyes as Benrey settled himself onto his crotch. "Sorry."</p><p>"For what?" Benrey lifted his hand to the back of Darnold's neck. "I think that's adorable. You really think I'm that attractive?"</p><p>Darnold's eyes shot open as he nodded. </p><p>"Oh, God, yes- you're so… so handsome," he allowed his hands to rest on Benrey's hips as he spoke. "You… Goodness, I don't know… I don't know how to explain it,"</p><p>Benrey smiled as he leaned in closer, his face mere inches away from Darnold's.</p><p>"Why don't you tell me what you thought about that turned you on so much?"</p><p>And that's what broke Darnold's dams.</p><p>His hands tightened on Benrey's hips as he began to speak.</p><p>"I thought about you in- in only one of my shirts," the words spilled out like a waterfall, fast and loud. "It'd be big enough on you to cover your, um," Benrey groaned as Darnold's grip loosened and tightened. "But I'd like to- oh, I'd LOVE to pull it up and see how naked you really are, and- ah- oh, God, bend you over and- and-" he was cut off as Benrey pressed himself down on his needing cock, eliciting a high, whimpering moan. He shut his eyes as he tossed his head back, allowing Benrey to grind himself into Darnold's cock.</p><p>"Bend me over and what?" Benrey's voice was low and sultry as he spoke, still grinding himself into Darnold.</p><p>"Ah- oh, Benrey, I-" Darnold moaned. "Fuck- Fuck you, wanna fuck you, please,"</p><p>Benrey lifted himself from Darnold's cunt, earning a disappointed, needy groan from Darnold.</p><p>"Then do it." </p><p>Darnold got on top of Benrey quicker than either man thought possible, but Darnold absolutely needed this, so he had no more patience when he was given such explicit permission. He pressed their lips together, too far gone to properly kiss Benrey, instead just lapping at the inside of his mouth, desperate to taste him. He hadn't, however, accounted for the sweet voice. A flavor like cherry soda filled his mouth as an involuntary note left Benrey's throat and he pulled away, having no choice but to swallow the thick, sweet orbs. He watched as Benrey sang deep purple to dark red notes, and he smiled as he managed to remember the meaning; Royal to Rust means you fill me with Lust. As the last few orbs left his mouth, Benrey groaned and spread his legs under Darnold. </p><p>"You seem very ready," Darnold said breathlessly as he ran his hands over Benrey's chest, eliciting small moans. "You really want this?"</p><p>Benrey nodded, a few more notes of Royal to Rust slipping through his lips. That was all Darnold needed.</p><p>Darnold lowered his mouth to Benrey's chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth. He licked and gently closed his teeth around him, hearing moans that turn to sweet voice. He sucked at Benrey as his hands ventured downwards, rubbing over his stomach as he made his way to the edge of his shorts. Using his other hand, he squeezed and rubbed at his other breast as his sucking became sloppier, Benrey breathily moaned as spit began dripping down his chest, and as he slid Benrey's shorts off he squeezed his chest, making the eldritch squirm and moan. When Darnold finally slid his hand between Benrey's legs, he felt something… that was not normal for humans. He pulled away and examined what he held between his fingers. A long, slick appendage that rested where a clit usually would. It was a deep indigo and was thick at the base, but got thinner towards the tip, and the tip… The hole was wide, open enough that if he wanted he could work a finger into it, but that sounded painful. Unless Benrey was into that. Was he? He made a note to ask Benrey if he was into that. He was already spread in such a way that Darnold could see his slit, which looked normal enough.</p><p>"S-so," Darnold started, still holding onto the appendage between his thumb and forefinger. "What should I call this? And, ah, what… is it?" he looked between Benrey's crotch to his face. "I have a lot of questions." he admitted.</p><p>"Cock or dick works," Benrey said between deep breaths. "It's a, uh… ovipositor." his cheeks reddened at the explanation, almost embarrassed of his own anatomy.</p><p>Darnold made an involuntary confused noise.</p><p>"A-a what?! You mean you… you lay EGGS?" Darnold's face felt hot as he looked at the ovipositor in his hand.</p><p>"... Yes. That's, uh. What it's for." Benrey looked away.</p><p>Darnold's horny brain supplied him with many, MANY good ideas for this, however…</p><p>"That's hot," was all he managed to say. He began lightly stroking Benrey's dick, and any other questions left his mind. Benrey groaned and bucked his hips into Darnold's touch, shutting his eyes as pleasure washed through him. Darnold's mouth watered at the sight of Benrey under him, bucking into his touch, oh, he just had to fuck him… </p><p>Darnold pulled his hand away, making Benrey whine at the lack of stimulation. He bucked his hips into the air and breathed heavily.</p><p>"Oh, fuck, man," he groaned. "Please, please,"</p><p>"I'm about to fuck you," Darnold said promisingly as he stood to undress himself. Benrey watched, committing this new nudeness to his memory. Darnold's shirt hit the floor, showing his own chest. Flat with keyhole scars surrounding his nipples, and hair decorating his chest and… his stomach. Benrey swallowed as his eyes laid upon Darnold's bare stomach. Thick hair went from the edge of his pants to his bellybutton. Pink stretch marks complimented his roundness perfectly. Darnold smiled at the way Benrey looked at him like he was beautiful. To Benrey, he was. He was so, so gorgeous. When his pants dropped, Benrey's breath hitched. His cunt was covered in thick, dark hair, but he could still see the tip of his t-dick poking through his lips. He wanted to suck his dick so bad.</p><p>"That's cute," Darnold said with a grin.</p><p>Benrey's cheeks flushed as he realized he'd voiced that desire. </p><p>Darnold tilted his head upwards gently, his expression gentle. Benrey squirmed at the touch. </p><p>"You really wanna?" </p><p>Benrey nodded, more Royal to Rust forcing itself from his throat.</p><p>Darnold smiled and gently guided Benrey onto the floor as he sat down, positioning him between his knees. He spread his legs, and gave his cock a starting stroke between his thumb, middle and index fingers. He groaned and looked to Benrey, who was looking at his dick hungrily.</p><p>"You-" his thumb grazed over the tip, and he groaned again. "Ah- you ready?" </p><p>Benrey nodded.</p><p>"Then get to it." </p><p>Benrey took Darnold's cock in his mouth, licking and sucking, swallowing the sweet taste eagerly. Darnold bucked into Benrey's mouth, watching him intently, memorizing the way Benrey lapped at his dick. He grabbed his thighs and sucked on the tip, and Darnold almost screamed at the intense pleasure. He bit his bottom lip and grabbed at Benrey's hair, breathing heavily. Benrey moaned around Darnold's dick, spreading his lips around his sweetness. His breath hitched and he lapped at Darnold's slit hungrily, his thighs trembling with want. Benrey feels his own soaked cunt between his legs ache for contact, his dick throbbing for attention. He felt warm and heavy, his own eggs weighing him down and distracting him from Darnold's warm cunt. He furrowed his brow, heat boiling in his stomach as he sucked on Darnolds dick once again, earning a deep groan from the man before he broke contact, breathing heavily as he squirmed uncomfortably. Darnold's eyes fluttered open as he looked down at Benrey. He gently massaged Benrey's scalp and frowned.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>Benrey's hips bucked as he looked to Darnold, tears pricking at his eyes.</p><p>"F- fuck, Darnold," he looked down in embarassment. "I need to lay really badly, man, it's startin' to hurt." </p><p>Darnold's cheeks felt hotter than before.</p><p>"Lay… eggs, you mean?" </p><p>Benrey nodded shamefully. His hands shook on Darnold's thighs as he continued to pant.</p><p>"It's, um. It's been a while since I've layed properly, man, and there's, like… a lot of eggs right now. Heavy." Benrey explained. "They're not very big, though, I just…" Darnold stroked Benrey's head again as he looked up at him. "I really need to now. Got worked up, now they need to come out…"</p><p>"Will they, uh…" Darnold searched his mind, too horny from the idea of having eggs in him to think straight. "Will they be viable?"</p><p>"Not sure, never layed in a human before." Benrey rested his head against Darnold's thighs. "Not sure if we're, uh." he paused to smack his lips. "Compatible." </p><p>Darnold nodded, losing himself in thought once again. He wondered for himself if they were compatible in a biological sense, Benrey appeared human enough, but he knew by now this was simply an illusion, something Benrey put on to save everyone the trouble of his true form, so that left a myriad of questions in his mind, including what exactly Benrey was…</p><p>Oh, Benrey was on him now. </p><p>Darnold snapped from his thoughts to look at Benrey, who was sitting in his lap, squirming. Darnold's cheeks felt hot as he watched Benrey look for his words.</p><p>"Is it okay?" was all he could think of.</p><p>Darnold laid back, taking Benrey with him. He kissed him hungrily, tasting his own cunt in Benrey's mouth, along with new notes of Royal to Rust filling his mouth and making the heat in his stomach burn more. He broke the kiss, allowing Benrey to sing the notes high into the air as he panted and spread his legs under Benrey, his eyes blown and watering with desire. He felt his slit drip, making a shiver run down his spine as Benrey turned his attention back to him, kissing and nipping his neck. </p><p>"Please," Darnold whined into Benrey's ear. "Lay in me, make me yours," </p><p>That was all Benrey needed to hear before he sunk his teeth and cock into Darnold, taking in a deep whiff of the smell of sex and fresh blood. His mind was clouded with lust as he pounded into Darnold, listening to the wet slaps and his loud, sweet moans. </p><p>"God- fuh- fuck, Benrey, Ben-re-ey!" Darnold moaned as he tried to match Benrey's pace, bucking his hips against his slick, hot dick. "Please, please, please!"</p><p>Benrey clenched his jaw tighter, shutting his eyes as Darnold gasped and moaned under his dick and teeth, grabbing at his wrists to hold him still. Darnold let him, the pressure only making him moan more as Benrey thoroughly fucked him. </p><p>"Ben- Benrey, gonna cum," Darnold moaned as Benrey rocked into him, breathing heavily as he felt his release quickly approaching.</p><p>Benrey slowed, unclenching his teeth from Darnold's flesh then lapping at the wound, singing a few notes of teal and green to make it scar over quickly. He pressed kisses to the fresh scars and loosened his grip on Darnold's wrists, instead taking his hands in his own. </p><p>"I wanna look at you when you cum," Benrey said, lifting his face to look at Darnold. "Need to see…"</p><p>Darnold nodded, prompting Benrey to fuck him faster once again.</p><p>Darnold keened and whined as Benrey fucked him. He squeezed his hands as he clenched his eyes shut, shuddering as he came around Benrey's cock. Tears pricked his eyes as his back arched, warm pleasure burned his insides as his cunt spilled with his own cum. His moan sounded more like a scream as Benrey fucked him through his orgasm. Benrey planted kisses on his neck, then his cheeks, and finally his lips, but he didn't stop fucking him. He smiled as he nuzzled into Darnold's neck, gently praising him for being such a good, sweet boy. Darnold keened as Benrey continued to fuck him, the sensation now overwhelming him. He felt the base of Benrey's dick swell as Benrey hissed in pleasure, his body shaking as he pressed himself into Darnold. Something cool and round entered Darnold's cunt, making him jerk and groan.</p><p>"Chill, chill," Benrey said as he lifted a hand to stroke at Darnold's stomach. "'s just the eggs. It's alright."</p><p>Darnold calmed, nodding wordlessly as Benrey laid his second egg. He shuddered a little with the third.</p><p>"You're doin' real good, baby, already got three, that's so good!" Benrey smiled and nuzzled into Darnold's neck. "Fu- fuck," he moaned as more eggs were pumped into Darnold's cunt. "You feelin' okay?"</p><p>"Yeah," Darnold smiled and began stroking Benrey's long hair. "Just, um… feels like a lo-ho-ot!" he was interrupted by another egg settling into him. </p><p>"That bad?" </p><p>"N-no, just- gh!- new, ah, fuck," he tossed his head back and squirmed around Benrey's knot, swallowing the copious amount of spit that had accumulated in his mouth. "H- how many eggs are there?"</p><p>"At least, um..." Benrey's breath hitched as he tried to do the math in his head. "Twenty. At least twenty, twenty-five?" </p><p>"How big?" </p><p>"Golf ball."</p><p>Shit. </p><p>Darnold settled himself more comfortably, knowing he'd be here with Benrey pumping him full of eggs for a while. </p><p>He shuddered with each new egg introduced. He didn't question the fact it felt like the eggs were moving closer to his womb, Benrey's biology was already so goddamn weird. He didn't mention this information either. He felt himself getting sleepy around the fifteenth egg. </p><p>At least, he was sleepy until the door opened. </p><p>"Shit!" Darnold exclaimed as a not too concerned Benrey turned his head to look at Tommy and Gordon.</p><p>"Hey, what's up?"</p><p>"Oh my God!" Gordon shouted as he covered his eyes. Darnold's cheeks burned with embarrassment.</p><p>Tommy, however, just smiled and sat his bags in the kitchen. </p><p>"You two having fun?" he asked, the response was a nod from Benrey, and Darnold groaning. He felt something in him ache as Gordon shut the door behind him, now not even hiding his shocked staring. Lord, was he really getting turned on from getting caught like this? </p><p>Twenty eggs. Benrey's knot did not loosen. Darnold felt heavy and full.</p><p>Tommy and Gordon went about putting up the groceries as if this was normal. </p><p>Benrey slid his hands between Darnold and himself, looking up at Darnold with a mischievous grin. He hadn't had the time to really process what Benrey was doing before he had licked his fingers and began stroking Darnold's cock, earning a cacophony of moans from him. Embarrassment stung at his eyes as he bucked into Benrey's touch desperately chasing the pleasure. He looked to the kitchen, where he saw Tommy and Gordon watching him moan and squirm under Benrey. He shut his eyes as he quickly came, shaking and moaning as Benrey rubbed the tip of his dick. </p><p>Twenty-six eggs. Knot still stiff. Gordon and Tommy had just watched him cum again. His bladder was beginning to hurt. </p><p>"Wow, you came really… really fast, Darnold!" Tommy said, then looked to Gordon. "How long did that take?"</p><p>Gordon thought for a second then grinned.</p><p>"Not even two minutes. Damn." he said, then leaned against the counter. "Kinda sad." </p><p>Darnold's cheeks flushed as he nodded, no coherent words coming from him as he felt more eggs entering his cunt.</p><p>"I know, he usually lasts so much longer! I wonder how many times Benrey made him cum for him to be that spent?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"Only once." Benrey answered, then kissed Darnold's neck.</p><p>Gordon's breath hitched at that. Tommy whispered something to him and slid his hands into his pants. </p><p>"Fu- fuck, kinda… pathetic," Gordon watched as Darnold squirmed at his words, moaning as Benrey began stroking his cock again. "You really- shit, Tommy- fuck," Tommy kissed the back of Gordon's neck as he rubbed his clit, smiling as he listened to his and Darnold's moans. "You came so-oh fast,"</p><p>Darnold came again with a whimper, he ached under Benrey's touch as he shut his eyes, listening to Gordon moan. </p><p>Thirty eggs. Benrey's knot was beginning to soften. Darnold squirmed under Benrey, getting more desperate to piss. His bladder ached as he came once again, his thighs tensing as Benrey continued to rub him, milking every orgasm he could. </p><p>Around his fifth orgasm and thirty-second egg, he could no longer handle the pressure on his bladder.</p><p>He groaned as he listened to Tommy fuck Gordon over the counter and he pissed around Benrey's knot. The warmth initially didn't make Benrey think twice, he simply continued to rub Darnold's dick, but as he realized a hot puddle was beginning to form under them and it wasn't cum, his eyes widened. "Oh- Oh shit,"</p><p>"Sorry," Darnold mumbled. "Couldn't… couldn't hold it,"</p><p>Benrey's knot was finally soft enough for him to remove it from Darnold's soaked and stretched cunt.</p><p>Darnold shut his eyes and listened to Gordon cum. He continued to mumble apologies as Benrey watched his cunt drip with cum and piss.</p><p>"What happened?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"Darnold straight up… took a fuckin' piss on my dick," Benrey's tone made it hard foe Darnold to tell if he was angry or not. "Dirty lil piss boy, I bet you liked that, huh?"</p><p>Darnold whined and nodded, his eyes began to sting with tears. </p><p>"Hey- hey, don't cry, don't cry!" Benrey said as he leaned over and rubbed Darnold's cheek sweetly. Darnold hadn't processed the fact Gordon and Tommy had entered the living room yet when Tommy began pressing kisses to his head and Gordon mirrored Benrey's loving strokes. "Was just an accident, baby, you're okay."</p><p>"You did so good, Darnold." Gordon praised. "You couldn't help it, could you? Poor baby..." he leaned in and kissed Darnold's cheek. "Love you so much…"</p><p>"Why don't you, uh. Why don't you and Gordon go bathe and me and Benrey will clean up? It'll go much faster like that, I promise."</p><p>Darnold sniffled and nodded. Benrey moved to let him up, but as soon as Darnold stood, he crumbled under his own weight, to which Benrey caught him. Darnold was passed to Gordon, who then took him for a bath. The tub wasn't very big, but Gordon managed to fit Darnold and himself in. He sweetly praised Darnold as he washed him, taking extra care with his crotch so he didn't end up hurting the overstimulated area. Once they were both clean, Gordon helped him get dressed, peppering kisses all over his body as he pulled on his clothes. Once they were both dressed, they went into the living room, where they found everything spotless and their game ready to be played, and Darnold felt more loved than he had been before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is completely sfw</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Darnold sighed, shifting uncomfortably in bed. He groaned as another pain shot through him, contractions were getting closer together, and he hadn't had a moment of privacy since it started. Benrey and Tommy stayed close while Gordon constantly asked if he needed anything. He appreciated the attention, but he'd like a moment to be alone with himself.</p><p>"you okay?" Benrey asked, frowning as he leaned over Darnold.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm- ah!" pain getting sharper. He gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. "SHIT!" </p><p>"Darnold!?" </p><p>"They're coming NOW!" </p><p>…</p><p>Thirteen hours later, they had two roughly adult skull sized eggs. While his three husbands worked fast to clean the bed, Darnold, and the eggs up, Darnold found himself staring at them.</p><p>Blue and shiny. He was too tired to think much, but they made his heart warm. </p><p>He made those with the people he loved.</p><p>He let them fuss over him and the two little ones as he fell asleep. </p><p>…</p><p>Two weeks later and Benrey had announced he could figure out the sexes of their babies. Darnold and Benrey hadn't left their home, staying in bed almost all day and night, keeping the eggs warm.</p><p>"So?" Tommy asked, wrapping his arm around Darnold as he settled under the covers. "Wh- what are they?"</p><p>Gordon settled next to Benrey, then reached over and stroked one of the eggs. It was the smaller of the two. It was weird to know something that felt like a chicken egg came from Darnold. He expected it to be smooth, kind of like a ball, but no. Chicken egg.</p><p>Benrey brought the larger of the two to his forehead and squinted at it, humming loud.</p><p>A pleasant gasp.</p><p>"boy! lil man!" he shouted before showering the egg in kisses. Tommy gasped and held a smiling Darnold even tighter, and Gordon teared up. </p><p>"gimme baby please gord?" Benrey asked as he stroked the large egg once more before Gordon nodded and scooted the smaller to him. </p><p>Benrey repeated the process, once again gasping.</p><p>"ohh my god!! lil girl! baby girl!"</p><p>"A boy AND a girl!?" Darnold exclaimed.</p><p>"A boy and a girl!" Gordon shouted, smiling as he began to cry. "Oh- oh my god!"</p><p>Darnold smiled warmly as he held Tommy's hand and stroked the eggs sweetly.</p><p>A little boy and a little girl.</p><p>…</p><p>"Billy the Kid!"</p><p>"Repunzel!</p><p>"Astrid."</p><p>"Misty!"</p><p>Darnold smiled as he wrote down all the names the children suggested, nodding as he took down the names, then looked to Gordon, Benrey and Tommy.</p><p>"Hm… I already used up my boy name." Gordon patted Joshua on the head to make a point. "Janet?"</p><p>"don't have back up names? laaame." Benrey smiled. "uuuh. loren and jerred."</p><p>"Isn't that your dad's name?" Tommy asked.</p><p>"uh. yea. told him if i ever had a lil guy i'd give him his name. didn't i tell you that?"</p><p>"Oh yeah." Tommy nodded, then looked back to Darnold. "I like Jerred and Janet!" </p><p>Darnold nodded and took note, now blushing at how silly his name seemed in comparison.</p><p>… Madonna was all he had.</p><p>He turned the notepad over to the others.</p><p>"Janet Astrid sounds cool." Charlotte said.</p><p>"Madonna Loren is cooler!" Ginger replied.</p><p>"Janet." Joshua said as he grabbed Gordon's hand, keeping it in place.</p><p>"Madonna." Alice said, smiling.</p><p>"You can't just pick girls names." Darnold smiled back.</p><p>"Yes we can!" Charlotte said.</p><p>…</p><p>Of course, they'd had the names picked within the short span of time between birth and hatching.</p><p>Two babies, almost human in appearance, cracked their way from the eggs as Darnold and Benrey slept, only waking them when the baby boy began crying.</p><p>Panic ensued.</p><p>Cleaned and cuddled, Tommy and Gordon called to come home as soon as possible. When they'd arrived home, the two babies were already clean and dressed and being fed. </p><p>"Can-"</p><p>"Let me see them!" Gordon said, smiling as he leaned over the couch.</p><p>Jerred Astrid Coolatta-Pepper and Janet Madonna Coolatta-Pepper, born on December 21st into a home full of love. Two tiny, chubby babies with bushy brown hair and dark brown eyes. Janet absolutely did not anyone but Darnold to hold her, whereas Jerred happily accepted anyone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>